Unmanned Aerial Vehicles, such as CLASS I and II commercial Arial Drone Systems, herein referred to as drones, have become prevalent threats to privacy and safety in a wide variety of use cases. Until recently, the use of improvised explosive devices (IEDs) were responsible for approximately two-thirds of U.S. and Coalition casualties. Recent reports forecast that the use of weaponized drones will surpass the threat of IEDs in future conflicts. (Gouré, D. (2018, Feb. 8) [Retrieved from internet on 2018, Apr. 27] Drones will Surpass IED Threat in Future Conflicts. Retrieved from: <https://www.realcleardefense.com/articles/2018/02/08/drones_to_will_surpass_ied_threat_in_f uture_conflicts_113030.html>. Weaponization of drones, typically surrounds modifying a drone to allow it to carry and deliver lethal munitions. Weaponized drones have become increasingly common and pose a real and effective threat, particularly inside a range of 200 meters (656 feet) from a target.
Small commercial drones typically fly at altitudes below 200 meters (656 feet), and fly low and fast resulting in low exposure times. Thus, the neutralization of a drone threat is increasingly difficult as it requires detection and subsequent action. Common threat scenarios maximize the unique flight characteristics of the drones and the ability to fly low, in near proximity to the ground—whereas detection and identification of the drones is difficult.
Furthermore, the unauthorized use of drones has become problematic in environments such as search and rescue operations and emergency response efforts. For instance, reports of drones encroaching into airspace in the proximity of wildfires, pose a real threat to the operation of fire-fighting airplanes and helicopters. Airborne drones threaten the safety of crew aboard fire-fighting aircraft due to risk of collision, thereby grounding the fire-fighting aircraft until the drones are no longer encroaching in the airspace.
Due to the threat of weaponized drones, and the repeated impedance of emergency response operations there is a need for a solution for immobilizing drones with an effective range beyond the current capabilities presently available solutions.